The Reset
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Canada lay on the couch, the picture clutched to his chest. Kumajiro slowly walked over and nuzzled him. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm nobody." Yaoi Canada x Prussia or PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kind of weary about this story. The idea came to me from listening to Safe and Sound (among other things). Since I was unsure, I went to sleep expecting it to go away but here I am 24 hours later, typing up the prologue on my (not so trusty) phone. I don't expect this to last long but it should be moderately good.**

 _Everything was burning. The buildings, our world. Everything I knew and loved... Where's Kuma? I can't... I can't find Kuma..._

 _"Canada wake up! Snap out of it!"_

 _England...? Your arm... Where is...? My head hurts... I can't move..._

 _"Prussia get Canada and Italy out of here! Germany and Japan are waiting at the World Meeting building. Make sure my brother makes it there without a scratch."_

 _No... America... England... France... Russia... Why are you guys...?_

 _"Because..."_

 _Kumajiro... Where is he? Kumajiro..._

 _"I have him Canada. No need to worry."_

 _To much fire... Heat... Gunfire and the loud cry of a Unicorn in the distance... Why? What is going on? Why am I so important? No one ever really noticed me... Or remembered me... So why me?_

 _"Don't worry Canada, Japan can heal you with that stuff England gave him."_

 _Prussia... Please tell me what's going on? Why aren't we home? Why aren't we laying on the couch... Enjoying the quiet summer days... Me on your chest while you read? Why is the world burning? ... It hurts Prussia... My chest hurts..._

 _"I know Mattie... I know... Japan is going to save you. Don't worry."_

 _I have to keep my eyes... Open..._

 _Canada sat up with a gasp and was quickly embraced by Prussia. He held him tightly and kissed him. "Canada..…. Canada I have to help them fight... I can't leave them behind." Tears fell from the blonde's eyes as he shook his head. His body trembled. "N-no Prussia! Please! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone Prussia!" He cried. He received a deep, long kiss that ended too quickly. "You'll have Kumajiro... Live on Canada... Don't let our sacrifice be in vain..."_

 _"Prussia no! Italy! Germany! Japan! No!"_

 _They stepped away from him as the doors slowly started to close. "Why?! Why me? Why do I have to be the one to survive? Why did everyone die for me?!"_

 _"Because Canada-San..."_

 _Italy turned and said something just as the doors shut._

 _Canada sat in the darkness for so long, Kumajiro staying close to him. He clutched a picture of Prussia to his chest, and fell asleep._

 ** _3,000 years later_**

"... Is he alive?"

"How did he get in here?"

"Who is he?"

"Get him out of here. Once he wakes up, we'll ask him what we need to know."

Canada groaned softly. When he opened his eyes, he was met by the big wet nose of Kumajiro as he sniffed his master's face. He pet his head and sat up. "Hey Kuma... You're up early..." He looked around and wondered where he was. It looked like a small bunker with a TV in the corner of the room. He was laying down on an uncomfortable bed. "Where are we Kumajiro?" He asked. A door opened, bright light flooded into the room, momentarily blinding Canada. Three men in army uniform stood before him.

"Hi. You must feel confused."

"I am... Where am I?"

Canada slid off the bed and stood up. "You are six stories beneath the Pentagon in America." The blonde's eyes widened. "A-america? Is my brother here? America is still alive?" He asked, eyes full of tears and hope. "We need you to answer some questions first and then we will provide you with answers-"

"Out of my way out of my way."

"G-general?"

A man that looked just like America pushed through the men who were blocking the doorway. He smiled brightly at Canada then frowned at the soldiers. "He's a guest! Why is he being treated like a criminal? Get him a plate of pancakes and some food for the bear. And what's with this jail cell? Get him a better room." He ordered. The soldiers quickly left. Canada hugged him and sobbed. How long has it been? What happened? Did the burning world get extinguished? "Hey buddy. It's alright. I'm sorry for how you were treated but everything will be alright. My name is Alfred F. Jones, you can just call me Alfed. I'm kinda the hero around here." That made Canada smile. "S-same old America..." He mumbled. "So, what's your name?" Alfred asked as he led the way to a cafeteria. "Canada... Well my human name is Matthew... Matthew Bonnefoy."

"Human name? What do you mean? Are you an alien? We did find you in those ruins though. How long have you been in there?" Alfred asked as he got a couple burgers.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing... The world was ending... World War 3 led to the destruction of all the countries... All accept mine... The others protected me from the governments and rebels who were struggling for power. Canada was the only country that hadn't been affected because we decided to stay out of the war... My friends sealed me up to keep me safe and they all died..."

Alfred stared at the depressed male with surprise and another emotion he couldn't read. He'd never seen America make such a face before. "What? Are my friends still alive? America this isn't funny anymore... I wanna go home..." Canada was on the verge of crying again. "Matthew... If what you're saying is true, and it better be, you'll have to come with me when you're done eating." Alfred said with a serious tone. Canada nodded and silently ate his pancakes. Usually eating pancakes would've comforted him but not now. The once comforting food now tasted plain and felt spongey in his mouth. After just two bites, he didn't want to eat anymore. As they ventured down long, dimly lit halls, Kumajiro repeatedly asked Canada who he was and said phrases he heard Prussia say in an attempt to cheer up his master. They soon reached a large conference room where many men in uniforms sat, mumbling amongst themselves. The room went silent as the trio walked in.

"Gentlemen, as you all know, while mining we found a long buried civilization and a sealed room. In that room, we found someone unconscious in the sealed room once we got it open. Gentlemen, please meet Canada, also known as Matthew."

Canada waved shyly.

"Once the lab tells us how old those ruins are, his story might be the key to The Reset."

"What... What is it?"

Alfred walked away from the table with a soft, seemingly depressed, sigh. "3,000 years ago, something happened to the world that caused all history within a 3,000 year span, to reset. Everything we have today, is just an exact copy of time 3,000 years ago. Meaning, this it a repeat of 2015. Whatever happened, it most likely happened to right a horrible wrong that could have doomed us all. For some strange reason though, the only land to survive, the only country that remained of that time, was Canada. Strangely though, the country had been under extreme isolation for three thousand years, right up to the moment we found you. If my theory is correct that you are some kind of immortal, what are you?"

Canada sat silently as he took it all in. He had been asleep for 3,000 years... When he was finally able to speak, he told the room everything he knew, what he remembered, what he wished. He told them about America the hero, England the magic man, France the romantic, Italy the innocent. He spoke about his friends and all that they had been through. He then tried to talk about that day the world Burnes. His memories came with full force with such intensity that he couldn't even pinpoint where it all began. It was so overwhelming, he passed out.

A year later, Canada, who was now Matthew, had gotten used to his new life as a human or as human as he could be. His country was more than happy to see him again. It were as if he had awoken to a twisted version of Sleeping Beauty. He and his country had fallen into a deep sleep (isolation) only to wake up to a twisted world only they knew the truth about. If not Sleeping Beauty then this was a horrible Rip Van Winkle that Matthew wished was just a dream. This version of 2015 was a bit different. For one, technology was more advanced. Androids were made from human DNA and were used as replacements for lost loved ones, sex robots, love companions, pets, slaves, or really just robot servents. Matthew stayed away from that though. He was content with being alone with Kumajiro. Though his heart word ache whenever he thought his friends. They were gone and the ones now barely know each other. They are either highly respected political figures or just regular people in the street. There were many times where Matthew found himself sobbing in the middle of the street, sidewalk, or super market whenever he saw the reincarnations of his friends. He wished to scream out their names but instead he would just cry and die a little more inside when they comforted him. He cried so much, he never caught the look of recognition and relief in their eyes. As if their souls were content at knowing that their efforts weren't in vain, that Canada was safe.

Matthew wanted to live in his native country but Alfred persuaded him to stay in America. He sighed as he entered his apartment. "I'm home Kumajiro." He called. He put down the bag of library books he had and checked the mail. As he went through it, he found a small yellow envelope from Alfred. He opened it up and saw that there was a note and a picture.

 _Matthew, we searched the room you were in and found the file cabinet with paperwork written by Germany/Ludwig. Thank you for the information. I found this picture on the ground and that it would be better with you than with the capitol._

 _Alfred._

The picture was of Prussia. On the back of it, the male had written a love letter for their anniverssary. After waking up, Matthew had forgotten about it. He lay on the couch with the picture clutched to his chest. Kumajiro slowly came over and nuzzled him. "Who are you?" He asked.

I'm nobody."

 **This is how it begins but I guess you can see why I'm weary about it. I have ideas for it and how its going to go but how its going to go may or may not pertain to The Reset. The story is just a few ideas taken from Attack on Titan doujins where it takes place between AOT present setting then modern day setting. A bit of the movie A.I Artificial Intelligence, a hetalia doujin that involves the deaths and robot creations of America and England in a world where the Country Personifications no longer represented anything, and my original thought. Credit to the creators of the doujins who gave me inspiration. If I ever continue this, I will be sure to mention the stories and authors. I guess I hope you enjoyed it. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect to get reviews so quickly. I guess I'll attempt to continue it.**

Matthew sighed. He decided to attend one of the colleges nearby to past the time. He was taking a class called History and Ancient Magic. The teacher was a bit boring so he hadn't been paying attention to him. Until now. The teacher, Mr. Kirkland, had began to talk about The Reset that only free people know about since no one is that interested in history. As he spoke, flashes of fire, gunshots, and an explosion came to Matthew's mind. He slowly put his hand to his chest as a familiar pain struck him. The man spoke not as if he was reciting words from a history book, but as if he was there. "Arthur..." Matthew tried to keep calm as his heart began to race and it was becoming hard to breathe.

"... The other leaders put aside their pride, and protected the last country that hadn't been tainted with war-"

"W-why?!"

Matthew suddenly shouted. He couldn't stop himself. "Why did they do it?! What was so important about that country that they had sacrifise themselves for?" The man looked surprised at first then smiled a bitter sweet smile. As he spoke, the bell rang to dismiss the class. "Mr. Bonnefoy, I hope there won't be anymore disruptions next class..." The professor said as he faced the board and slowly erased it. Had Matthew been able to stay behind and talk to him, he would've noticed the tears in the blonde male's eyes.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry! Make me food!"

Kumajiro was saying to his empty bowl as Matthew walked in. "Hey Kumajiro. I'm back." He called. The little bear pushed his bowl over to his master. "Hungry." He repeated. Matthew sighed and went to fill up the cub's bowl the sat down at the counter. He spent the next couple minutes staring at the picture of Prussia and reading the neat handwriting on the back.

 _Hello my awesome love! Since we can't spend our anniversary together, I thought I'd send you a nice picture of me and Kumjiro finally getting along. How are things with you and Gilbird? I love and miss you both. Stay awesome~_

 _Prussia._

Matthew smiled and wiped his eyes at the note. He lay his head down and closed his eyes.

 _"Hey there sleepy head."_

 _Canada rubbed his eyes and looked up into red ones. He received a kiss on his forehead. He smiled. "Hey Prussia." He whispered. "You've been doing a good job... I knew you could." Prussia said softly with a smile, then he frowned. "I'm sorry for all the trouble... We did as best we could, it wasn't enough..." Canada was confused. "What do you mean? What wasn't enough?" He asked. "Its up to you now... Finish them for good. I'll always be with you. I love you." Prussia smiled again. "Prussia, what are you talking about? I don't understand..."_

There was a loud knocking at the door. Combined with Kumajiro's growls, the noise woke Matthew up. He looked around confused for a moment then went to go answer the door. "Kumajiro be quiet."

"OK."

Matthew opened the door tiredly and sighed. "Hey Alfred." He greeted. The general looked worried and excited. "Canada, I need you to come with me. Its very very very important. Please don't hurt me since this was kind of my idea and I don't want you to think I'm insensitive but I really need you to come with me. You can even bring your annoying dog."

"I'm a polar bear!"

"Whatever. Let's go!"

Kumajiro began to follow Alfred but stopped when Matthew didn't move. "Not today... I need to lie down for a couple days... No offense to you Alfred I just... I had a bad day today... You can take Kumajiro, just bring him right back." The blue eyed male swayed slightly. He felt dizzy and more tired than he originally thought. "Geez Canada, you shouldn't push yourself so much. If you feel that you can't survive the, just stay in bed." Alfred had caught Matthew just as he fell. He carried him to the living room and lay him down on the couch. He shook his head when he found that the other male had fallen asleep. He covered him up then took off his glasses, setting them down on the coffee table. "Hey, keep an eye on him dog." He said to Kumajiro. "I'm a bear!" The animal retorted. "Sleep well Canada."

Later that day, Alfred glanced at his watch and heaved a heavy sigh. "I hope he didn't leave... I'm running late again..." Once the bus stopped, he climbed off, thanked the driver, then ran across the street to the coffee shop. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I had to go talk to Canada and lost track of time." He said to the male before him. "Aren't you going to sit down? Don't keep me waiting even longer. Honestly Alfred, how did you make it to General with such bad timing?" He replied. Said male chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Dumb luck and other than timing I'm a famn good soldier. Now answer me this Arthur, how did you become a baker if you can't cook?"

"Oh shut up, you still eat what I make."

The two laughed a hearty laugh that ended with a sad sigh. Arthur looked like he was going to cry. Alfred couldn't stand to see him sad. "I'm sorry I don't have the memories you have Arthur... I love you and yet, I can't remember our past selves like you do... I can't even remember my own brother who is more lost than anyone... All he does is lay alone in his home, either hoping for the impossible or awaiting death... And I can't do a thing... I'm sorry for that..." He said softly. "It doesn't matter Alfred... Memories or not... You're still helping him in your own way and you still love me and I love you... And you're still you." Arthur leaned over the table and kissed Alfred softly. "Arthur... The lab did something that... I'm not sure he'd be happy about..."

"What did you do Alfred?"

"Well, remember how we were testing out on how to bring back dead loved ones or at least have their bodies be android right? ... Well, in the ruins, we found DNA and decided to test out our new technology and we kinda sorta brought someone Canada might kill me for..."

"America what did you do?!"

A week had gone by since Matthew had last seen Alfred. He apologized to Professor Kirkland for his outburst and paid more attention in class. He passed everything with flying colors since everything Kirkland was teaching, he learned from England when he was younger. Plus he _was_ Canada, why wouldn't he know this? By the end of class, Matthew was feeling a bit proud of himself. He never thought he'd pass a class run by England. As he walked home, he realized he was feeling strangely happy, not that he was complaining. He really wasn't his usual happy self ever since he woke up but for some reason, he was happy now and wanted to take full advantage. He picked up Kumajiro as he walked into his apartment.

"How about a walk today Kumajiro? I haven't taken you out in a while have I?"

"Will I get food?"

The bear asked. Matthew laughed and hugged him. "Yeah I'll get you some food." He promised. Matthew spent the whole day out of his apartment. He spent some time playing with Kumajiro and ate some ice cream at the park. He then hiked and found a beautiful open field where one could see the sky without the interruption of tree branches. He lay down in the grass and just looked up at the sky. He began to imagine that Prussia was with him, holding him close.

 _"That cloud looks like Gilbird and that one looks like Kumajiro."_

He looked up at the clouds and smiled. "Looks just like them." He whispered. He imagined Prussia's warmth and feel of the rise and fall of his chest. A few tears fell from his eyes before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Hey Canada... Canadaaaaaaa hellooooooo..."

Matthew groaned and turned away from the voice.

"Canada wake up dude."

He sat up when he felt a bunch of pokes on his back. He turned and tiredly glared at Alfred who blushed at the look. "You're so cute. Ahem, anyway, I uh... I don't want you to hate me but he wouldn't leave me alone about taking him to see you... OK before I take you home, just know that it was just an experiment and we didn't know that the android skeleton would react so well to the DNA and we also didn't know that his memories would be intact too and well... The experiment actually worked better than we thought its a breakthrough really-"

"Alfred what are you talking about? What android and what experiment are you talking about?"

"Uuuuuhhhhhh just come with me to your apartment. Hey dog let's go."

"I'm a bear!"

Matthew let Alfred drag him to a shiny blue car that had red and white stripes. To add onto it, there was a bald eagle holding an american flag in its talons on the roof and license plates. "You may not be America anymore but you sure do act the same." Matthew said with a heavy sigh. Arthur says that all the time." Alfred laughed.

"You git! You broke it! How are you going to learn to control your strength if you don't even try?!"

Shouting could be heard from inside Matthew's apartment. "You better not be having another party Alfred. You don't live here..." Matthew said, taking out his keys. "You know what, how about we come back later?" The violet eyed male looked at the general blankly, not amused at all. He opened the door and froze.

"Mr. Canada?"

*scene censored due to heavy violence.*

"You didn't have to beat him that hard, I think his ribs are broken..." Arthur said as he tended to Alfred's wounds. "I think everything is broken..." Alfred groaned. Matthew was glaring at Alfred and the android that sat on the couch petting Kumajiro. Tears of anger, hurt, and sadness fell from his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking Alfred?! Why would you allow them to do this?! I have to deal with seeing my reincarnated friends not remember me and you do this?! I should strangle you again!" The blonde shouted. Alfred yelped and hid behind Arthur. "Matthew I think he's had enough. Just calm down Matthew. He had nothing to do with how it turned out." The Brit explained. "Calm down?! He brought my fucking husband to life as a robot! I already convinced myself that I'll be alone for the rest of my life and that I'd never see him again yet he allows his scientists to do this! He is the exact same America who does stuff without thinking about the consequences! Vouz avez plein de merde! Fiche moi le paix! Va te faire mettre!" Matthew continued to curse and rage in French until he slowly curled up and sobbed.

"Matthew..."

Said male sat up and rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears. When he looked up, he saw that the Prussia android was looking at him with worried eyes. "Leave me alone... You're not really him..." He stood up and went to go make himself some pancakes, slipping some to Kumajiro. Arthur was sitting at the table drinking tea. "When you're done... Can you take Alfred and the robot with you? I can't... Not today... My head hurts..." Matthew said. "Give Alfred a break Matthew. You beat him into a pulp then you cursed him out so badly, his soul died. I know having android Prussia is unsettling, even for me, but please try to make the best of it... I know I do. Also, visit France. He remembers only me and you. He misses you. He works at a bar called Club Rose Water with Spain. I'll email you the address. Come on Alfred, I'll get you a hamburger and an aspirin." Arthur helped the general up and led him out of the apartment. Matthew sighed heavily. He turned when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Prussia was holding a very annoyed Kumajiro. "What do you want?"

"What a very peculiar animal. My data says its a baby polar bear yet it speaks and is quite old."

"Don't touch Kumajiro."

Matthew snatched the bear from him and looked away. "You better be right England..."

 **Like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here we are again. How are you liking it so far? I know I am clueless. I know how it ends, I have an idea on who/what it was specifically that attacked, I just need to figure out how to reintroduce the countries to each other. They're all still connected by at least one person but I need something to get them together and how to bring about my complicated plan...**

Matthew kept a good distance away from Prussia. He made sure to let him know through his actions that he didn't like him but his nature wouldn't allow him to be completely cruel to the android. Kumajiro didn't really care about Prussia as long as he continued to pet and scratch him in the right spots he was fine. Prussia always seemed to be learning and was literal with most of his speech. Matthew hated how he had Gilbert's voice but spoke so proper yet curiously like a five year old. He wasn't sure how he felt anymore. There were times when he felt like begging to be held until he fell asleep, times where he wanted to scream and curse at the droid with all of his pent up anger, and other times, he felt more alone than before.

"I know its hard but maybe its a good thing? If he looks like your husband, maybe he is like him? Though, I don't know how I would feel if that were to happen to Luddy."

"That's not the only thing Feliciano, he's a robot... I don't agree to robot servents or the souls of the dead being trapped inside robot bodies. Even if he was my Gilbert, I don't want our lives to be like this though I doubt its him..."

Matthew had met Italy by chance while walking Kumajiro. He had begged to pet him and made Matthew feel better when he had noticed that he was upset. He only had partial memories of his life as Italy and lives his life as Feliciano Vargas-Beilschmidt. The two had met up at IHOP on Sunday as usual. Matthew had explained the whole Prussia situation and had stabbed his pour pancakes into mush with anger. Feliciano was kind of afraid of the usually passive male but managed to stay calm by remembering his brother's anger and how he had dealt with it. "I'm sure you still love him. Just give it a try! If I ever lost Luddy..." Feliciano stopped mid sentence and teared up as the image of a dying Germany appeared in his mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? O-oh, yes. I am fine... Just a little headache... I have to go meet doitsu at the movie theater. It was nice speaking with you Matthew. I hope everything turns out great for you. You deserve it."

After Feliciano left, Matthew lay his head down on the table. There was a light tap on the window next to him. Prussia had come with Kumajiro under his arm. Kuma's eyes widened and he began to lick the window at the sight of pancakes. "Kuma no! That's dirty!" Matthew cried. Prussia pulled the bear away from the window then punched it, shattering it. Not too long after, Matthew was talking to the manager, apologizing and paying for the damage. "What were you thinking?!" He shouted at the droid. "I couldn't hear what you were saying so I made a hole in the window to hear you." Prussia replied with a smile. "Well its too late now to figure it out. What are you doing out of the house anyway?"

"Its an apartment and I was taking Kumajiro out for a walk. I followed him and he walked all the way to you. Canada... I mean Matthew... Do you hate me?"

The droid gave him a blank yet curious expression. Matthew didn't know how to respond. He wanted to hate the fake Prussia and he wanted to hate Alfred for allowing this to happen. Yet, he couldn't flat out hate him... There was something about him that made Matthew feel safe deep deep down. Was it because he was an exact replica of Prussia? He wasn't sure. "Let's just go home... I need to lie down..." He sighed. "Would you like me to carry you? Also, Mr. Alfred and the scientist who created me called and said they will be visiting later. Alfred said he's bringing a taser just in case but Mr. Honda mumbled saying he doubted that it would do any good for protection. Mr. Alfred is a very interesting man." Matthew blushed.

"N-no need! I can wa-ahh!"

Prussia picked Matthew up bridal style causing the smaller male to yelp and blush darker. He held onto Prussia's shirt for dear life, hoping he doesn't fall. "Come now Kumajiro." The bot instructed. Kumajiro stopped licking the IHOP window and followed his masters back to the house. Once back into the apartment, Prussia attempted to lay Matthew down on the couch but ended up on top of him. Matthew gasped and froze. The male above him was warm... As warm as the original Prussia. The blonde teared up and shoved Prussia away.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted.

"Did I do something wrong-?"

"YOU. You're wrong! Everything about this whole thing is wrong! Every person that I know and love is dead and reincarnated with barely any memories of me! My husband is gone forever and I'm all alone now... I just want Prussia back... I want my life back..."

Matthew covered his face and sobbed. "But... I am Prussia..." The android said softly. The crying male looked up at him with pure hurt, hate, and anger. "No. You're. Not. Prussia is dead... Everyone is dead... I should be dead... I... I am no one... Not Matthew... Not Canada... I serve no purpose, I have no purpose... Just leave me alone... Go away..." Prussia hesitated, wanting to respond but left Matthew alone. He sighed softly then left the apartment. He pushed his finger against his ear as he walked.

 _"You've got Alfred!"_

"General Alfred hello. Are you busy with Mister Arthur right now?" Prussia went to the park and lay down on a bench.

 _"I was about to but then you called. I would appreciate it if you hurried it up-"_

 _"Damnit Alfred just give me the bloody phone!"_ There was a lot of shuffling then the sound of Alfred whimpering in pain. " _Can't you go ten minutes without sex?! Ugh, yes hello, this is Arthur."_

"Hello Arthur, its Prussia... I'm at the park on a bench..."

 _"What happened to Matthew? Is he alright?"_

"Well he screamed at me, he cried, and when I told him that I was Prussia, he set fire to my soul. So neither of us are really alright. I didn't mean to let it slip that I'm the actual Prussia that he married but he didn't believe me anyway and I don't want him to murder me and Alfred... I don't know what to do... I love him... Even after all of these years, I still love him... And I can't even tell him everything he needs to know... I can't continue pretending that I'm a clueless android, the hurt in his eyes was unnerving... It hurt..."

 _"Prussia... Its just for a little while, also, you were on board with the plan 100%, even after I told you that there might be a chance that not everyone would come. Just remember that everything we're doing is for his own good... You know and love him more than any of us could, you had a daughter together, you got married, it may be hard for right now but in the end... If by some chance he survives this... You'll be together again."_

"Please let's not talk about Gabrielle... I've had enough heartache for one day..."

 _"My apologies... I have to go now Gilbert, good luck..."_

"Yeah."

Prussia pushed his ear again then sighed heavily. "Why did it have to be this way?" He asked out loud.

* * *

Matthew sighed as he was awoken by the door opening. Prussia had come in covered in mud, holding a small muddy kitten. "Can we keep it?" The droid asked. Matthew quickly hopped up and grabbed the kitten. "What happened to it? Is it OK?" He quickly brought the kitten to the sink and began to wash it. "I went out for a walk when it started to rain. The kitten was in a puddle and was crying so I thought I'd bring it here." Matthew bathed the little creature gently until it was clean then dried it with a towel. "Now, what to call you?"

"What about Montana? That is where the general is from."

Matthew teared up and pet the kitten. "Yeah... Montana sounds like a good name..."

"My apologies if I upset you again."

"No, no you didn't..." Prussia tilted his head and blinked a bit confused. "You look upset..." Matthew sighed and leaned against the droid. "Gilbert and I... We had a daughter named Gabrielle... She had a cat named Montana and a snake named Genki... I... I just miss my family. My husband, our daughter, their animals... I'm just so lonely... I don't even know why I continue to live... There's nothing left for me to live for and if there is, no one is telling me, I'm over 3500 years old, I can't live like this..." Prussia hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry..." He mumbled. "What are you sorry for? You're just a robot... You don't know what its like, you don't know how it feels to lose everyone and everything you care about!"

"What about Kumajiro?"

"Kumajima will always be there even if I don't want him to be there! He forgets who I am just like everyone else. Therefore, I am no one. No one important, no one loved, no one thought of, I am just an immortal no body that let's life pass by because my life, my world, my existence, is all meaningless-!"

Matthew was cut off by a kiss. He went slightly limp then pushed away from the robot. "Don't you dare say that. You were and are loved, you are somebody, your life does have meaning and worth. You may not see it but the friends who still remember you REMEMBER YOU. You're alive because nobody wanted you to die. They cared about you enough to give their lives up for you. I may not know anything beyond what I'm programmed to know but what I do know is that you're strong, smart, Independent, and just need a hug. So please... Please for everyone's and your own sake, don't hate yourself... You did nothing wrong..." Prussia whispered the last part as if he were about to cry. Matthew burst into sobs that shook his body and he gripped the male tightly. He still didn't understand the reason why he was still here. He still didn't understand why everything happened the way it did or ehy he was even hugging this Prussia imposter, but for now, for this moment alone, he pretended that he was human and that he was the Gilbert he had longed for all along.

Later on around six that night, Alfred entered the apartment in full body armor to protect himself from Matthew's rage. A small Japanese man entered afterwards with a bag. "Hello, I am Professor Kiku Honda though I accept Mr. Honda or Professor Honda." The Professor bowed in greeting. Prussia and Matthew did the same. "Professor, I am a fan of your work since I am your work. What brings you here today?" Matthew sighed and went to go sit on the couch. He didn't really understand any of this nor did he care. Alfred slowly came over, the metal of the armor clanging softly. "I'm not mad anymore Alfred, just take that off and sit down."

"Heheheh I kinda don't know how to take this off. Arthur helped me put it on. I don't know how knights moved around in these things..."

"That's why it was made for knights and not Alfreds."

Matthew helped Alfred out of the armor, smiling softly. "You never change..." He mumbled. Once free, Alfred flopped down on the couch and lay his head on Matthew's lap. "When I was little, my mother died and my father disappeared. Arthur's family took me in and we were raised as brothers. I never saw him as a brother because I knew we weren't... Sometimes I wish I did see him as a brother because deep down, I was so lonely. I felt as though I was missing a part of me. Arthur and I grew up, he became a college Professor, I became a general. I don't remember when I first fell in love with him but I did and when I was seventeen, I confessed to him. We've been together ever since... Now, when I found you, when they told me they found you, I cried. I cried before I even met you because deep down, I was glad you weren't dead. I was glad I had a brother. Even though I can't remember you, I'm glad I have you." Alfred smiled brightly at Matthew. Matthew hugged Alfred tightly and cried.

"Hey, did I do something wrong again?"

"N-no... No you did everything right... You said everything right... Alfred..."

Alfred hugged him back, a smile still on his face. "Hey dude, its alright. Why don't you tell me about your guy? Maybe you'll feel better? I want to know more about my brother since I'm guessing I didn't take the time out before." After a while, Matthew wiped his eyes and composed himself. "Well, Prussia, Gilbert noticed me. He sat and ate pancakes with me. No one ever noticed me before and this made me happy. Then after world meetings, he would talk to me. It would be a normal conversation with him saying hi and asking how I am. Small stuff like that. He then started asking me out and before I knew it we were dating. He moved in with me and we got married in the Bahamas which was your idea. A bad one cause it was hot, too hot for me. After three years of marriage, we had a baby girl and named her Gabrielle. Gilbert lost his immortality due to some universal rules that England- er Arthur said. I never understood anything he said. Gabrielle grew up so beautifully... I always worried about her especially when she was with her Uncle Alfred."

"I wasn't that bad was I?"

Matthew laughed. "No you weren't... Actually when everything happened... You helped more than you could ever understand... Gabrielle... Gabrielle, Eliza, Peter, Ursella... All of them they-" Matthew cried out and held his head in pain. It felt as if something was trying to force its way out of his head. When he managed to open his eyes even just a little, he was met with the faces of his friends. He smiled weakly. "Prussia, America, England, Japan... Oh Italy too... You guys... Came for me..." He kissed Prussia softly then passed out.

 **Please don't be mad at me! I had this in the works for weeks! My writer's block is strong. I hope you liked this chapter though!**


End file.
